Walking Wounded
Walking Wounded is the nineteenth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on April 23, 2001. It was directed by Jesus Salvador Trevino and written by Bonnie Mark. Plot Faith and Bosco hunt down the dealer who distributed a batch of lethal heroin. Depressed over Bobby's death, Kim attempts suicide.Sully tries to solve an epidemic of heroin overdoses by reasoning with a drug dealer. Sully decides to help Tatiana become a citizen--but not by marrying her. Short summary Cast Main Also starring * Anne Twomey as Catherine Zambrano * Savannah Haske as Tatiana * Bill Walsh as Walsh * Joe Lisi as Lieutenant Swersky * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen (listed as uncredited) * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty Guest * Dagmara Dominczyk as Jeneca Farabee * Christopher Orr as Timothy Gublo * Derek Kelly as DK * Bette Henritze as Mrs. Wilkins * Keesha Sharp as Grace * Ilene Kristen as Flynn * Cordell Clyde as Darius * Joseph Monroe Webb as Sasha * Michael F. Keenan as ESU Lieutenant (as Michael Keenan) * Corey W. Allen as Randy * Tom Verri as ESU Cop (uncredited) Trivia Gallery Walking Wounded (2).jpg Walking Wounded (3).jpg Walking Wounded (4).jpg Music Quotes :Davis: You guys didn't hear about Kim? :Faith: What do you mean? What about Kim? :Davis: She overdosed. :Bosco: No way. :Faith: Kim was using heroin? :Sully: No, she did it on purpose. She tried to kill herself. Her son found her. :Faith: That poor little boy found her? :Davis: Yeah, she's gonna be okay, though. :Bosco: We should call the guy's at 55. See if there's anything that we can do for Kim. ---- :Bosco: What are you running for? :Darius: 'Cause you chasing me! ---- :Davis: What about the bodies? :Bosco: Sully's in a volunteering mood. :Sully: Bosco! :Faith: You know, it's just around the corner. We'll be right back. ---- :Joey (to Jimmy): Are you gonna get sick too? :Jimmy: No, baby, I'm not gonna get sick. ---- :Jimmy (to Catherine about Kim): I don't want Joey anywhere near her right now. :Catherine: If you're gonna be angry, Jimmy, do your son a favor and don't let him see it. :Jimmy: How could she do this to him? He just lost Bobby, who was like a second father. :Catherine: He only needed a second father because you haven't been there. :Jimmy: What the hell do you know what I've been there for? :Catherine: Who babysits? You were staying on her couch and you never saw anything was wrong. :Jimmy: You see her every day. Did you? You know, I wasn't supposed to have Joey until Saturday, but I'll trade a few day shifts and I'll pick him up at school tomorrow. :Catherine: No. You should keep to the regular schedule. :Jimmy: Yeah, well, I'll decide what he needs. :Catherine: You know, he doesn't need you riding in on your white horse to save him. He's not a fire. You want to be the hero, but as soon as the crisis is over, when things get boring, that's when you lose interest. It's easy being a hero. What's hard is the day to day. And you know what? That's most of his life. Look, if you want what's best for your son, just stick to Saturday. He'll be fine. ---- :Taylor (to Jimmy): How's Joey? :Jimmy: Kim thinks the world stops because she doesn't wanna be in it anymore. It doesn't. :Taylor: Jimmy. You know Kim loves Joey. Imagine how much pain you'd have to be in to do something like that. :Jimmy: There's not enough pain in the world. ---- :Catherine: Jimmy, what are you doin'? :Jimmy: Pickin' up my son and takin' him home. :Catherine: He's better off with me and you know that. :Jimmy: Catherine, when this all blows over and he wants to come stay a night or two, I'll let you know. Catherine, I appreciate you always being there for him. I know you love him. And I know I haven't always been the father that Joey needs. But I want to be and he is my son. He belongs with his father right now. ---- :Faith (after they save a kid's life): You know, a kid lives to see how far they can go. We tell 'em not to do it, makes 'em wanna do it even more. :Bosco: We should tell 'em not to read. :Faith (laughs): You know, that boy was only a year older than Emily. I can't even believe that. :Bosco: We had a good day. Didn't we? :Faith: Yeah. We did have a good day. ---- :Davis (about Tatiana): You think you love her? :Sully: How can I love her if I'm not sure I trust her? :Davis: You could find out. :Sully: How? :Davis: You can help her get her green card, without getting married. Help find her a legitimate job, see if she sticks around. If she does, then you know. :Sully: And if she doesn't? :Davis: Then you still know. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two